


Four Seasons

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, i did it you guys, i wrote a fanfic, shameless cliches abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nonchalant, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Seasons

It’s nonchalant, at first.

The air shivers honeysuckle-sweet as the gnats descend and cover everything with a haze of dirty gray wingbeats. They spit and swat and Julchen’s lips part in a steady stream of curses that turns to a choking mouthful of crushed mites. Her companion’s lips shiver as a soft laugh- desperately repressed- wells deep within her chest and Julchen just looks so _damn affronted._

Iridescent wings are mashed into the crevice between her bottom front teeth.

She spits once, again, spattering the asphalt with oily snail-trails of saliva. Twitching gnats lay suspended in the goop.

“Gross,” is all she manages before Madeline begins to laugh.

Their hands brush with a twitching of fingers that long to be locked together.

Life is perfect. 

* * *

 

Green grass yellows, the honeysuckle perishes with a lingering spatter of summer-sweet air, the gnats shiver in the drafts and spiral down the drafts to die, and the world grows cold beneath them.

 Julchen’s tongue flickers between the gaps in her teeth when she spares Madeline a glance, now, and she pretends not to notice. Their handholds are always brief affairs, desperate clutching beneath gymnasium bleachers and shy twiddling between the slots for a controlled flow of information that spatters the color of wasted months over the slate-gray bathroom tile.

_Run away with me?_ The note in English comes along a row of studious heads, drafted in a mockingly flowing script, and Madeline’s grin is all the answer that Julchen would ever need.

They discuss pooling odd-job cash for a Beetle between classes.

 Laughter is perfect.  

* * *

 

The earth grows dormant beneath their feet and shy faces disappear into high-necked sweaters for the winter- Madeline’s included.

Digging her out becomes Julchen’s favorite pastime.

Julchen’s lips, in turn, become Madeline’s favorite area of study. Her hands, large and calloused, encircle Maddie’s shoulders and hold her steady as Madeline’s tongue prods and coaxes, slipping with all the blunt force of inexperience. Julchen’s tongue glides and teases, by comparison, slick expertise assuring her that the blood loss she’s experienced by Maddie’s clumsy, clicking teeth is incomparable to the pleasure of her.

Love is perfect.

* * *

 

The ceaseless rotation of the earth ensures sleepy eyes in the back of the classroom as the warmth creeps between their legs as well as into the air.

It would have been hard to believe that Madeline had been shy at the heart of it all; her hair cascades down her shoulders when Julchen rakes her fingers through messily-assembled pigtails, framing a face marked by a narrow-eyed smirk. Her stuttering gasps still come, of course, when Julchen shoves an unceremonious hand into her panties.

Hips meet hips in a stuttering clash as the bedsprings groan for their rolling. Madeline’s fingers dent Julchen’s shoulders as she sucks at the albino’s bottom lip, _harder faster please please please,_ and her fingers never once still.

Her appetite increases as the months slog on, begging for a meeting in a bathroom stall that ends with the scent of heat-salt clinging to Julchen’s lips.

“I love you,” Madeline whispers one night, clinging to Julchen’s hand with the promise of confidentiality.

“I love you too,” she murmurs breathlessly, tracing the pattern of her teeth in Madeline’s tender neck.

All is perfect.


End file.
